fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ibaraki Douji Event/@comment-28209103-20160607041820/@comment-28209103-20160607110055
Hyocaso '''Here's my party before I get limit break'd Ushi Hans, Jeanne Alter (frontline cannon), Irisviel, Waver, Jack the Ripper (support) (Okita Subtituteable) and Shielder the idea is the same as you said before but the most important point of this formation is to force Ibaraki into 1 vs 1 or 1 vs 2 with Jack and Waver while severely weaken her. I use LoM on Saber Alter while the other except Jack the ripper use Kintoki's this setup minimize RNG dependency with lot of healing and Irisviel guts to counter Ibaraki crit, but of course there's still annoying RNG element present which namely the command cards, sometimes I thought the game are f*cking with me with extremely unfavorable cards draw) another minus is that you're gonna be extremely preoccupied with Ibaraki to deal with the hand so you need to be very careful to it's NP. here some rule of thumb 1. '''DO NOT kill the hand as fast as possible, if possible stall them, if not try to evade their effect in roundabout way e.g using Taunt, invicibility, etc. their attack are much more benevolent than Ibaraki two hit. kill them last if you could afford it 2. DO NOT turn it into battle of attrition, (A.K.A let me fill support servant NP first) it'll end badly except you're buying time for 15 turn (which quite low in probability too), this setup easily let you survive even if you're going for the kill as long as you utilize it wisely, oh and Irisviel need to have high level skill too!! 3. relevant with above, do a card counting, do brave chain if you could but always count the cards that you have draw to predict your next draw. this is important to form "offense is the best defence 4. Higher starting NP is always desired, if you could fill your NP as much as you could in the first round, that's why I put two Arts servant with low attack as front row, a full NP is much desired. 5. last but not least Go Cheat.. you don't have to play by house rule, quit everytime something shitty happened, you could not afford to be wiped out quickly, in the first place this was a gambling, and a seasoned gambler knows you can't win under house rule Btw this setup isn't my sure-kill party but more like whatever goes party, it could stall if it's needed, and it could kill if it's lucky.. my sure-kill party shamely are filled with 5-4 star with Jeanne, Billy, Shielder, Leonidas, Waver, and another Jeanne alter (with limit break'd Ushi)... other than support I use Kintoki Ce's with total 250% damage boost to all. basically sink or swim party, worked rarely but had higher success rate of kill than party above but lower survival rate.. even if I said higher it's still extremely low though... even with a lot of damage 5 star servant (not to mention Billy is out in Lancer roster) basically go farm for CE's on 1-2 BP till you had a limit break'd kintokis+3 more and a single Limit Break'd Ushi, for now I only have a limit break'd Ushi but it's a lot easier to kill her.. Jeanne Alter Buster Brave chain Critical will weaken her severely if it connected afterall.